his world
by 1noone1
Summary: enjoy


His world

A shadow the hedgehog story

By Calvin Davis

**Date: November 23, 2096**

**Profile log in Password:**

**ShadowEnter**

**Access Denied.**

**Ultimate life formEnter**

**Access Denied.**

**Access Denied.**

…

…

**Maria Enter**

**Access Granted!**

**Enjoy your certain doom.**

**Ha ha ha ha ha hoo hoo hoo!**

**Chapter 1**

**Date:November 23, 2086**

**12:35am**

**P.O.V.: Shadow the hedgehog **

**a.k.a. The ultimate life-form**

**I am Shadow I have no last name no records of my birth and no age.**

**I was created 50 years ago for a reason I don't know but I was told it was to save my friend Maria from a rare disease. But I believe otherwise that I was made to be a living weapon... all I know is that I am a weapon and I have to live with that every day. But I make the most of it. I now work at a place called G.U.N. Witch stands for guardian units of the nation. I know I know working for the company that ruined my life on the ark but it turns out that it is a different company. Commander Abraham Tower used to be friends with maria and he thought that it was my fault for being created and bringing G.U.N. There and ruining his life and sending him to mobius along with the death of maria. He tried to get rid of me but he figured out that I was just upset as him and he figured out that I was a hero so now I am his top agent and the leader of team dark rouge walks in and says Shadow are you recording your life story again?! Shadow talking again This is Rouge the bat a super spy and jewel thief. She is on team dark in order to stay out of prison. Omega is a walking tank another living weapon he has a mind though because of his "brother" Gama the animal inside of him makes him have free will like me. And the last member is a girl called hope and she reminds me a lot like Maria and that's why I like hanging out with her she stays at the base and invents things both me and her have no real place in the world but here we are working at a top secret organization saving the lives of those who need it and we are doing better than the freedom fighters ever will because we have knowledge training and a commander that can command better than prissy princess sally can.**

**Chapter 2**

**12:00pm**

**Date: November 24, 2086 **

**P.O.V. Hope **

**a.k.a the brains or the kid of the dark team**

**Sometimes it seems like I am the only happy one around here Rouge is complaining about how plain every thing is Commander Towers whenever he is here he is upset about the teams performance even when we complete the mission. Omega is a robot killing machine so he is never happy. And Shadow is upset about everything including the fact that Silver Sonic 2.0 is no longer a threat, yes we had to destroy him but there are hundreds of people are safe now thanks to Shadow. I am happy because today I am became a official member of team dark instead of all that stupid junior member stuff. Yeah I'm 16 now but I don't celebrate birthdays because I hate them they mean basically nothing to me except a barrier to doing things like last month I tried to get my drivers license and they declined me because I was still under aged I mean I help an ageless living weapon with angst, a jewel thief bat girl and a giant robot that is happy to blow up anything in his way.**

**Chapter 3**

**6:30pm**

**Date: November 25, 2086 **

**P.O.V. Omega **

**a.k.a the power house**

**I am Omega I like milkshakes. But we ran out and I am furious. So I am blowing up a useless mountain I have checked and it is completely uninhabited...**

…**. I can talk like Optimist Prime.**

**Chapter 4**

**10:00pm**

**Date: November 30, 2086 **

**P.O.V. Rouge the bat **

**a.k.a The spy.**

**Well this is totally boring...**

…**..there isn't any one around to talk to, we haven't had a single mission in weeks, the place is crawling with boys the only girls here are me and Hope, and on top of it all I have no pretty gems to hold and look at. I'm so board...**

**the day just went by like a slug I mean it literally crawled on. Ahhhhhuhhhh... see you later. **

**Chapter 4**

**6:30am**

**Date: December 10, 2086 **

**P.O.V. Shadow **

**a.k.a The ageless alien-hybrid that's angst ridden**

**Huh... another day of work. I have been working at a plant for making metal Sonics to help gun... I hate work. You know Sonic marring Sally great fine, bringing peace to all, yeah sure great, until the heroes lose work and have to get jobs! Hmm... it doesn't seem fair I saved the day I defeated egg-man once and for all but Sonic marries Sally and he is made king and I have to go work at a factory everyday while he stays at his castle and watches his kids play. Life isn't fair. Just because I have a dark demeanor doesn't mean I'm bad. Yes I am powerful I mean I am the ultimate life-form but I put that power to good use here at gun. I have saved the day countless times. But no one would know that because of gun making us a covert team. **

**Chapter 5**

**12:00pm**

**Date: December 30, 2086 **

**P.O.V. No one **

**a.k.a no literally this is just everyone talking together (didn't see that cumming now did ya!)**

**King Sonic: Hey Shadow how would you like to be a knight?**

**Shadow:Why would I?**

**Queen Sally: Because we could use the ultimate life-form's help to protect the castle.**

**Shadow:So, not my business I hate what I do but I would hat that even more than the factory.**

**King Sonic: You and the rest of team dark can live in the castle with free breakfast.**

**Shadow:I'm in!**

**Rouge:Did I here living in a castle with free breakfast?**

**Shadow:Yes. **

**Rouge:I'm in!**

**Omega:Whatever you are talking about I'm in!**

**Hope:I'm in!**

**King Sonic:Okay! You guy's need to pack your bags your moving in! **

**Chapter 6**

**10:00pm**

**Date: January 5, 2087 **

**P.O.V. Shadow **

**Ahhhhhuhhhh... I just finished my first day of work as a guard at acorn castle. And to be honest I loved it not much work the people I work with are really nice. They like to talk and I have even been asked by multiple people for my signature because I am "the great hero that save the day" and it feels great to be appreciated I think I might be here for awhile. Also I just saw my pay check (yea I get paid on top of free food and paid vacation days) and wow I make a lot $100 an hour! Booyah! **

**Chapter 7**

**10:00am**

**Date: February 5, 2087 **

**P.O.V. Rouge**

**A.K.A. Miss Picky (shadow's name for her)**

**Well I just had breakfast and I am about to sit down enjoy some tea and a good book. The book is about how to make jewelry. Life is still kind of boring here but at least it is comfy and everyone is happy with what they do. Shadow is a great guard and after work he goes and hangs out with King Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and the other guys. They just hang out. My job is the Queen's royal dresser I put makeup on her, choose her out-fits, fix her hair and even shop for new dresses with her. And after work me, Sally, Blaze, and the other girls hang out together.**

**Chapter 8**

**7:30pm**

**Date: February 5, 2087 **

**P.O.V. Shadow**

**A.K.A. The King's favorite guard**

**I just finished work and I am going to my room to change into some casual clothes. I have to admit, when I was going to start working hear I promised my self that I am going to hate it here and just go back to the way I was before. But I like it so much that I don't think that I can leave. Can you blame me? I have given my autograph more times than I can count I think I might hit like ten thousand today but, who can be sure you know. Well any ways I have to go I don't want to keep the guys waiting on me. Oh, by the way I was made the employee of the month and dubbed by King Sonic as the greatest guard. I thought all the other guards would be jealous and hate me for it but they where very nice and they all gave me high-fives even the previous employee of the month. **

**Chapter 9**

**8:00pm**

**Date: February 5, 2087 **

**P.O.V. The guys **

**A.K.A. Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, King Sonic, Espio, Miles **

**King Sonic: Table for five please**

**Buffalo Wild Wings Hostess: Yes, mister?**

**Sonic: Sonic.**

**Buffalo Wild Wings Hostess:Oh! The king it is an honor and you brought your friends I recognize them they work at your castle. Right away table for five coming up! Oh and it's on us. **

**Shadow: Well that was weird...**

**Silver: ya weird...**

**Knuckles: did any of you get the score of yesterday's game?**

**Shadow: no I was busy as always **

**Silver:19 to 23 Badgers.**

**Knuckles: yes they finally are having a good season!**

**Shadow: you guys are a bunch of loons you should watch real sports like soccer.**

**Sonic: yes, I agree soccer is the dominate sport**

**Shadow: see even the king himself agrees with me**

**Espio: I don't watch sports don't have time**

**Miles: so sonic what is it like being a king of an awesome kingdom?**

**Sonic: awesome, except for the part of giving speeches ugh...**

**Shadow: I have only given one speech it was for G.U.N. I was a natural speaker.**

**Sonic: then why don't you become king?**

**Shadow: divorce Sally and I will. **

**Sonic: I was being sarcastic.**

**Shadow: as was I.**

**Sonic: ohhhhhhhhhhhh...ok I get it now**

**Silver: it is so hard to tell if your serious or not shadow**

**Vector: am I hard to get?**

**Miles: Nope we can read you like a book**

**Vector: aww man!**

**Everyone: (laughs)**

**Chapter 10 **

**12:00am**

**Date: February 10, 2087 **

**P.O.V. omega **

**A.K.A. The midnight snack-er**

**I am eating pie, cake, cookie, and milkshake. They installed taste sensors on me so I can eat. And in the morning I am going to rebuild that mountain with the help of shadow, silver and sonic. They taught me that even it was uninhabited and so called useless, that about it being a good scenery and how it protected them from attacking kingdoms. I like hanging out with the blender he tells the best jokes and the fridge spills the beans to everyone that we meet. The can-opener can really scratch your back, but I do not think any one that is not made out of metal to try it. So those are my new friends. Oh, I just herd the blender calling me must be time to start making breakfast.**

**Chapter 11 **

**9:30am**

**Date: February 10, 2087 **

**P.O.V. Rouge **

**A.K.A. The annoyance with wings**

**(shadows other name for her)**

**Just woke up I am getting used to typing out my thoughts when ever I have any new ones. I smell breakfast omega must be helping. They named him the kitchen on the go because they took out his weapons and replaced them with cooking supplies and there was so much room in him that they made a fridge and cabinets in side him. They tried to make all of it equal his old wait but now he 100 pounds lighter than he was but he can easily switch back to his old self if the kingdom is under attack. But more about me I have a lot of new friends including Amy (who hated me earlier because I worked for egghead), sally, blaze, wave, and maria (yeah, turns out she didn't die she just got into a pod and she has been floating out is pace for years and some how it turned her into a hedgehog. How dose that work?)**

**Chapter 12 **

**3:35pm**

**Date: July 30, 2087 **

**P.O.V. Shadow **

**A.K.A. The Dark Knight**

**(I am running out of nicknames)**

**I am so tired. It's just one party after another. First Miles got engaged and married so that was two parties. The kingdom had a 30 year anniversary and that lasted all week. G.U.N. Had sponsored a parade celebrating the heroes including me, the king and queen. Then the people from the east had a party for sonic and sally. And now Sonic and sally are on their anniversary so they asked Blaze and I to take their place for a month. But it's not all fun and games being a knight is a lot of work I have to stand guard at the entrance of the castle for every party and every event. So I am exhausted. And I hate giving speeches and being king even a replacement king you have to do lots of speeches. I see why sonic wanted a break.**

**Chapter 12 **

**3:35pm**

**Date: July 30, 2087 **

**P.O.V. The boys at get together **

**A.K.A. Fun time**

**Knuckles: Hey there is a new video game coming out with us in it is called Sonic Boom!**

**Shadow: 2 questions What is it about? And am I in it?!**

**Tails: Am I in it?**

**Knuckles: The four main characters are Sonic, Tails, Amy and Me! And Shadow yes you are in it but I don't know if your playable or not.**

**Shadow: yes! And booooooooo!**

**Tails: Yes!**


End file.
